


distance between

by sojinyul



Category: Philippine Showbiz RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojinyul/pseuds/sojinyul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may be 11,000 kilometers and fourteen hours apart, but the distance between them will never be a problem if their hearts beat as one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	distance between

**Author's Note:**

> \- This work is purely fictional :)

 

 

 

 

7AM is never too late for Darren.

The time when the sun rises to its maximum is the perfect time to wake up. The shy rays of light makes him feel energized, giving him a lot of strength to do anything for today. Waking up at 7AM may be a nuisance to those who work or study, but not for him. Maybe being a well-known artist back in the Philippines has made his body clock get used to waking up early. Too young to be overworked, but he loves doing it.

 

After his morning routine (that is washing his face, gargling plus a random voice practice), he heads to the kitchen to fill his stomach. The smell of newly-cooked fried rice and hotdogs is enough to make a reason to devour all of the food served.

 

“Morning, mom.” Darren kisses his mother’s cheek.

 

His mother places a plate of eggs on the table. “Good morning, anak! Plans for today?”

 

He shrugs. “I don’t know yet. Maybe write a song? It’s been four months since I last wrote one.”

 

Mrs. Espanto nods. “Well, that’s right.”

 

Darren serves himself a cup of rice and a hotdog. He takes a spoonful before speaking. “Mom?”

 

“Hmm?” His mother hums while cleaning the counter.

 

“I miss the Philippines.”

 

Mrs. Espanto chuckles and shakes her head, as if knowing already what Darren meant. “More like, ‘I miss _someone’.”_

 

Darren freezes for a second, then faces down. “So you know?”

 

“Anak,” Mrs. Espanto stops her chores and sits across Darren. “I’m your mother. I know you more than you know yourself. I can tell a lie when I see one.”

 

Darren smiles before taking a spoonful again. “I miss her already.”

 

“You two are friends. Why are you restraining yourself from calling her?”

 

“I’m just afraid,” he plays with his rice. “She’s been doing a lot of things and I don’t want to disturb her. Also, her fans would get mad if they knew I called her. You know how wild and dangerous they are to confront.”

 

Mrs. Espanto’s brows arch. “Will you put your friendship at stake just because you’re afraid of what others might say? You’re not a true friend at all if that’s the case.”

 

“I won’t, but it’s Ylona we’re talking about here. She’d be entangled more on this mess if I involve myself with her further.”

 

“Hay nako,” his mother pinches his cheeks. “Then fight for her! If I weren’t your mother, I’d tag you as the most coward boy ever. Don’t you think Ylona misses you too? I’m sure she does.”

 

“Do you think so?”

 

“Of course! Maybe she’s just waiting for you to call her first. Maybe she thought you’re too busy she couldn’t find a right time to call you. Ikaw naman kasi, you’re not posting much on social media. Kaya siguro she distanced herself for a while.”

 

Darren seems enlightened. He finishes his food, hugs her mother and excitedly rushes back to his bedroom.

 

He fishes out his phone from his pants’ pocket then immediately calls Ylona on Skype. He patiently waits for her to answer. After a minute, a beautiful girl he likes the most is there, smiling at him. He sees the twinkle in her eyes, and he swears it already made his day complete.

 

_(“Grabe, Darren! It took you a month to call me?! Am I not important to you anymore? Have you forgotten about me already?”)_

 

Darren laughs. “Ang drama mo! I was just taking in Canada’s beauty again. You know how much I missed it.”

 

_(“Eh ako, ‘di mo na-miss? Ang sakit, Darren. Grabe.”)_

 

He blushes hard. “U-uy! Syempre na-miss din k-kita …”

 

_(“Weh? Totoo?”)_

 

“Oo nga. Why don’t you believe me?”

 

 _(“Kasi it took you long before telling that to me! I was trying to call or text you, pero I thought you were really enjoying back to your home so I didn’t disturb you. I didn’t have the chance again because almost every day I have a commitment. I miss you so much, too, Darren.”)_ Ylona gives him a small smile.

 

Her little confession makes his face flush red more. For a month, they were waiting for either of them to call first, but never did because of false thoughts and fear of getting ignored? Is this how a real friendship work?

 

Darren sees Ylona’s eyes getting heavy. He forgets, they are fourteen hours away from each other. It’s 7:38AM for him, and 9:38PM for her. He gets sad immediately. Fatigue is evident on Ylona’s face, and he can really see how much sleep she only had these past days. He might not have communicated with her for a month, but he’s still updated with her activities. Ylona’s been doing album tours for almost two months now since her first-ever album was released. She’s also guested on some shows on ABS-CBN. He already had experienced it himself, which is why he chose to have a vacation back in Canada so that he could rest for a while. He just hopes Ylona would have soon her well-deserved rest.

 

“Ylona, you’re falling asleep.”

 

Ylona jolts out and fixes her sitting position. _(“I’m not! Okay, what were we talking about earlier?”)_

 

He chuckles. “See? You don’t even know what we were talking about earlier already! Go to sleep, Ylona Jade. If not, you’re going to be the ugliest zombie ever!”

 

_(“Suit yourself, Darren Lyndon! Bye!”)_

 

“I’m just kidding!” He’s still laughing. “Do you want me to lull you to sleep?”

 

_(“No need, Mr. Espanto. I can lull myself.”)_

 

“Weh? But I’d bet you’re already asleep even before you do!”

 

_(“Ewan ko sa’yo, Darren! Sige nga, lull me to sleep?”)_

 

“Sige, what song?”

 

_(“Anything. Basta dapat I would immediately fall asleep, ha!”)_

 

He snorts. “What are you, a baby? L-O-L. Sige na nga. Wait lang, I’m gonna grab my keyboard first.” He jumps out of his bed then grabs his keyboard. After connecting it to power, he starts to play Brahm’s lullaby. He knows Ylona’s too old for that, but it’s the most effective.

 

He can already see Ylona’s eyes getting heavier each second of the lullaby. He plays a bit more until he can confirm she’s already asleep.

  
Darren stares long at Ylona’s peaceful sleeping face. Somehow, it makes him feel better about his homesickness. They may be 11,000 kilometers and fourteen hours apart, but the distance between them will never be a problem if their hearts beat as one.

**Author's Note:**

> \- The quickest fic I've ever written! I'm so proud of me XD  
> \- I was inspired to make a fic because of DarLona shippers' trend party earlier on Twitter. I really hope Darren would be on Ylona's concert ㅠㅠ  
> \- This is best read while listening to Magkabilang Mundo by Jireh Lim  
> \- Not beta-ed. Like I said this was a quick fic hehe  
> \- Let's talk at [@DLfanfics](http://twitter.com/DLfanfics)!


End file.
